


Jack's Surprise

by ScratchConlon



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: F/M, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScratchConlon/pseuds/ScratchConlon
Summary: Jack can't come to dinner, but he has a good excuse, just wait and see.
Relationships: Sarah Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Jack's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarmonyLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyLover/gifts).



> I wrote this for a friend's birthday, so Emily, happy (belated) birthday! I hope you enjoy this!

Sarah carried her basket of lace in front of her, maneuvering the busy streets home. She had offered to do some stitching for Mrs. Roth down the street. The old woman’s eyesight was too far gone to see the fine stitches anymore and she had no daughters to do it for her. It didn’t trouble Sarah to stay up a little later and mend some skirts. And a warm loaf of bread was nestled in the bottom of the basket as a thank you, which Sarah was very much looking forward to surprising her mother with. Les ran ahead of her, toy sword clutched tight in his hand as he dodged and striked at invisible opponents. Jack had gotten Les a couple of dime novels and now his head was even more full of stories than usual.

Sarah stepped around a delivery cart, looking back up to search for Les but instead saw Jack. She did a double take, not sure if her thoughts had just conjured him up or if he was really here. But there he was, ruffling Les’ hair and searching the streets with his eyes. Her heart fluttered a moment realizing he was, of course, looking for her. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She bit her bottom one to keep it in check as she shifted the basket to her hip and raised her hand in greeting. A lopsided smile broke out across his face when he saw her.

“Sarah!” He called, his voice lifting above the crowd. Sarah tried to stop her legs from running all the way to Jack. He reached out for her hand as she neared. He didn’t bend to kiss her but Sarah blushed all the same seeing his green eyes sparkle.

“How was selling?” She asked, tearing her eyes from his and turning to continue down the street towards home. Jack took her basket from her and she looped her arm through his in thanks.

“Can’t complain. Good headline, nice weather today,” he commented, looking down at her. She smiled. It was a warm November and she didn’t need much more than her shawl.

“You’re right, it was torture being inside all day,” she said, lifting her face to the sun and closing her eyes momentarily. She knew Jack wouldn’t let her walk into anything.

Sarah enjoyed the moment, listening as Jack regaled her with a story about his and the Delancey’s daily escapade. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t realize Jack hesitated to turn the last corner to her apartment until he released his grip from hers. She turned to face him, confused.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. He looked away from her.

“I uh, can’t come for supper tonight Sarah,” he answered, something in his eyes she didn’t recognize.

“It’s Thursday, isn’t it?” she asked. Jack always came for dinner on Thursdays. Everyone would be expecting him. He still hadn’t met her eyes.

“Yeah, but I uh, got cards with Spot tonight, borough meeting, you know?” he said. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

“Everything okay in Brooklyn?” she asked, though she wasn’t sure she believed him. But she chided herself. She didn’t have any reason not to believe Jack.

“Yeah, its just a regular thing. You know, we get together every once in a while, to check in. Anyway, Sarah, I’m sorry but I’ll pick you up for a walk later tonight, if you want,” he offered. The regular glimmer was back in his eyes when he finally looked at her. She raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not sure my parents will want me to go out after dinner when it’s dark,” she admitted. Jack waved his hand as if wiping the worry away.

“We’ll bring Dave, it’ll be fine,” he insisted. In one quick movement he reached around her waist to pull her to him, delivered a chaste kiss on her cheek, and gave back her basket. Before she could wonder about bringing her brother along on what sounded like a romantic walk, Jack was strolling the other way, hands in his pockets, looking unbothered.

“What was that about?” Les appeared behind her. She glanced down at him.

“I’m not entirely sure, Les.”

***

Dinner passed with news of the day and the loaf of bread from Mrs. Roth was enough to distract from Jack’s missing presence. David didn’t seem to be concerned about him missing dinner and Sarah briefly wondered if they had a fight. She couldn’t help but strain her ears for a knock on the door as she was washing dishes, her mind turning all the while. Maybe Spot really had called a last-minute meeting. His word seemed to be taken as newsie law and she wouldn’t put it past him. Finally, a knock sounded at the door and Les bounded across the room to open it.

“Jack!” he called as he wrenched open the door in excitement. And there was Jack, a wide smile on his face and excitement in his eyes.

“Hey, kid!” He said as he stepped through the door. Sarah looked over just as Jack looked to her and she smiled despite herself. He had promised to take her on a walk and there he was.

“Mamma is it okay if I go on a walk with Jack since he had to miss dinner?” she asked, drying her hands on a towel. Her mother had moved to the door to give Jack a hug in welcome, but Sarah didn’t miss the glance her mother threw her father.

“Well, I don’t see why not. If you’re not out too late. And take David as well, there’s safety in numbers,” she said, smiling at Jack. Sarah raised an eyebrow. She loved David but wasn’t sure why everyone seemed to suddenly think he was the one who would save them from being set upon by criminals. She caught David smiling slyly to Jack. It didn’t ease the suspicion she had been caring around for hours now.

“Can I come?” Les asked excitedly, looking up at Jack. Jack smiled and bent to his level, whispering something in his ear. Les’ face fell a little, but he didn’t ask again, which was surprising for him.

“Les you need to do your homework, then maybe the three of us can play a game when you’re finished,” Mayer said placating him with a pat on the shoulder.

“Let me just get my shawl,” Sarah called, moving into the smaller room that served as her and David’s bedroom. There wasn’t a door and as she pulled her shawl out of her dresser, she strained to hear their conversation. She chided herself again on being suspicious, but even the most trusting person would think something was up.

“Are you ready, Sarah?” David called a minute later. She sighed and threw her shawl around her shoulders; she’d just have to be patient.

The night was cool and crisp but not cold, not when Sarah had her hand tucked in the crook of Jack’s elbow. They had been walking for about ten minutes now. Walking with purpose, not strolling, which meant they had a specific destination. Jack and David talked all the while, which told Sarah they had definitely not had a fight and were in whatever this was together. Sarah had a feeling as to what it was but wouldn’t say. If Jack wanted to surprise her than she would let him.

By the time the worn green door came into view, Sarah already knew they were headed towards the lodge house. She had been there once before, right after the strike. It was hard to keep the spring out her step when she had figured out Jack’s surprise, but she played innocent for him.

“What are we doing here, Jack?” she asked, trying to suppress the smile on her face. Jack couldn’t help but smile either.

“I just gotta check in on something before we keep going. Why don’t you come in with me?” he asked. Sarah looked up, every window in the three-story building was lit and she could hear the boys laughing and yelling.

“Alright, but just for a minute,” she said, already pulling Jack’s arm to go inside. When the group started up the staircase the bunk room Jack pulled ahead, taking the stairs two at a time. When her and David rounded the corner into the large room, a wall of noise hit them.

“Happy birthday, Sarah!” Jack called over the boys yelling their well wishes. He held a bouquet of flowers outstretched towards her which Sarah happily took, laughing and smiling. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“Surprised?” He asked quietly in her ear. She smiled and turned towards him. His eyes were shining back at her.

“Very,” she answered, hugging him around the neck. 

Just for her birthday the boys had pulled together enough money to buy some bread and sweets, all set out on a table. All night they kept coming up to her and wishing her well, so much so that her cheeks hurt by the end of the night from smiling.

“So, how old are you?” Tumbler asked later, his brown eyes smiling up at her. Before she could answer, Blink swooped in.

“Don’t you know you’re never supposed to ask a lady her age?” He admonished, giving him a good-natured shove and beaming at Sarah.

“Don’t worry, Blink I’m not offended. But you do know my birthday isn’t until Saturday, right?” she asked. Blink smiled at her.

“Oh yeah, we know. But Jack wanted to do tonight since you’ll be busy with Shabbat on Saturday,” he explained. She didn’t bother explaining that the whole point of Shabbat was _not_ being busy. She felt warm from the inside out. Jack had put so much thought into this. She turned and searched for him in the crowd. He was leaning against the window frame on the far side of the room, already looking at her so warmly she could feel it down to her toes. She made her way over to him and he took her hand.

“Follow me,” he said, gesturing out the window and leading her up the fire escape to the roof. She nearly gasped when she cleared the top of the building. There were candles lit around the roof which cast everything in a golden glow. It was dark, and crisp, and felt like a fairytale. She hugged Jack to her.

“So, this is why you couldn’t come to dinner?” She asked, laughing.

“I hope it was worth it,” he answered, kissing her forehead.

“It was. Thank you, for everything. You made it all so special,” she said. He smiled at her.

“Just wait ‘til next year, it’ll be even better. I’ve got a whole year to prepare,” he said softly, holding her close.

“It doesn’t fall on a sabbath next year either,” she said, and he looked down.

“I thought surprising you before the day was better than doing it after and looking like I forgot.”

“Thank you, Jack, I love it. I love you,” she said, reaching up and kissing him softly in the moonlight. He broke away for a moment.

“I love you too. Happy birthday, Sarah.” 


End file.
